


proximity

by naktoms



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, ahahaha every bit of this is GROSS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4961185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naktoms/pseuds/naktoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every time they get close, Seungcheol's heart beats a little faster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	proximity

**Author's Note:**

> a request from my child candy!! inspired by all those pictures that came out of them holding hands and whispering in each other's ears. right in the heart, man. right in there.  
> will i ever write jeongcheol that isn't just a collection of little scenes? maybe. maybe  
> kudos + comments are appreciated!!

i.

"Seungcheol, dear."

Seungcheol looks up, seeing Jeonghan standing in front of him with a comb and hair tie held out. "Hm?"

"Can you put my hair up? I can't get it just right and you know how that bothers me." Jeonghan smiles, almost shyly. It's adorable, how can Seungcheol say no?

Really, he wouldn't say no anyway. He loves playing with Jeonghan's hair, so this is just another excuse to run his hands through it. "Alright," Seungcheol says, taking the hair tie and comb from Jeonghan and standing up, gesturing for Jeonghan to sit in the vacated kitchen chair. "How do you want it?" He asks as he moves to stand behind the chair, laying the hair tie on the table until he needs it.

"Just a ponytail. I could have done it myself, but it was really pissing me off.”

Seungcheol nods, brushing Jeonghan’s hair back with his hands, then laying his hand flat on his forehead so he can tip his head back. Jeonghan looks up at him, blinking slowly, and it hits Seungcheol how gorgeous he is (though, really, he has this sort of religious epiphany every day). Seungcheol moves his hand to kiss Jeonghan’s forehead and Jeonghan’s face lights up with a smile. Seungcheol feels his heart rate quicken.

Jeonghan tilts his head back down and Seungcheol takes to combing his hair dutifully, gathering it up at the crown of his head. He combs out all the tangles before he wraps his hand around it to keep it up there, reaching for the hair tie and quickly wrapping it once, twice, three times around the bundle of hair. Seungcheol tightens it and then kisses the top of Jeonghan’s head.

“Thank you, dearest,” Jeonghan says, standing up. Seungcheol watches the way his silky hair flows, smiles when Jeonghan reaches up to fix the ponytail slightly more to his liking.

“I love you,” Seungcheol says quietly, still smiling. Jeonghan nods.

“I love you too.”

ii.

Seungcheol is watching the fifth bickering match between Jihoon and Seungkwan of the day unfold when Jeonghan stretches just enough to whisper in his ear. Seungcheol’s heart lurches.

“Aren’t they the cutest?” Jeonghan says, low enough that Jihoon can’t hear him over his own yelling about shitty-tasting jelly beans.

Seungcheol nods in agreement, smiling at Jeonghan when Jeonghan settles back into his own seat.

“Seungkwan, you piece of shit,” Jihoon says as Seungkwan steals the last pineapple jelly beans from the bag. “I paid for those.”

“So did I, it was my money.” Seungkwan shoots back. Jihoon sticks his tongue out in response, like a child, and it causes Jeonghan to erupt into stifled giggles.

Jeonghan ducks behind Seungcheol’s shoulder to avoid detection, hand going for his. Their fingers fit together easily, like always, and Seungcheol is sure he’s blushing. How embarrassing.

Jeonghan rests his head on Seungcheol’s shoulder once he’s recovered from his laughing fit, watching Jihoon try to pry more jelly beans from Seungkwan’s hands. Seungcheol thinks he’s still blushing.

iii.

Sometimes, Seungcheol wakes up and looks at Jeonghan and really cannot believe they’re even dating, much less living together, _much less_ looking at spending the rest of their lives together.

This is one of those mornings, pale blue light streaming in through the window. Seungcheol’s woken up before his alarm, but Jeonghan sleeping peacefully is always a welcome sight in the morning. Seungcheol would kiss him awake, but the clock reads 7:25 and he knows he would have a grumpy Jeonghan on his hands if he woke him up this early.

So, Seungcheol watches through sleepy eyes how Jeonghan’s chest rises and falls, how his eyes move beneath his lids, dreaming about something. He holds his breath unconsciously when Jeonghan rouses slightly, enough to rub one of his eyes and make a soft, sleepy noise.

Jeonghan leaves his hand over one of his eyes, fingers curling slightly as he falls back asleep. Seungcheol looks at his fingers and imagines a ring there, shining in sterling silver, maybe with Seungcheol’s name on it, maybe with diamonds. It makes his heart beat faster, the idea that it might happen one day, they might be engaged and married. It also fills his head with thoughts of sharp tuxedos and flowers in Jeonghan’s hair.

Even if it doesn’t happen, even if they end up breaking up for whatever reason, Seungcheol still enjoys thinking about it.

He reaches carefully for Jeonghan’s hand, gently wiggling his fingers in-between Jeonghan’s. Jeonghan’s hand remains still in his for a moment before squeezing, another one of those soft, adorable groans coming from him.

“Why are you up?” Jeonghan mumbles, then adds, “And why are you staring at me?”

“I dunno, I just woke up. And, because you’re pretty.” Seungcheol coos that last bit, making Jeonghan smile.

“You’re too much,” Jeonghan replies, reaching out blindly with his free hand, ending up touching Seungcheol’s forehead lightly. He runs his hand through Seungcheol’s messy hair, pulling through tangles carefully, and finally opens his eyes when Seungcheol catches his hand and kisses the palm. “Am I really that pretty?”

Seungcheol nods, watching as Jeonghan pulls his hands away to rub his eyes. “Very pretty. I mean, you have some pretty gross eye bags right now, but…”

Jeonghan reaches over to hit Seungcheol’s shoulder lightly. Seungcheol grins. “Don’t be mean to my eye bags, they’re just trying to live their lives. And their lives just… happen to be on my face. There’s nothing wrong with that.”

“True, true.” Seungcheol says, scooting closer so he can kiss Jeonghan’s cheek, laying his head over on Jeonghan’s arm.

“Ah, no, no kisses until you brush your teeth, you know the rules.” Jeonghan says, poking Seungcheol’s forehead pointedly.

“That doesn’t count as a kiss, it was just your cheek!” Seungcheol defends, pouting. Jeonghan raises his eyebrows in response. “I don’t want to get up just so I can kiss you. Can I get a free gross morning kiss, just once?”

Jeonghan sighs like he’s terribly put upon, letting his hands fall away from his face. “Okay, okay. Fine. But make it quick.”

Seungcheol does as he’s told, pecking Jeonghan’s lips quickly. “Good enough?”

“Mmm, I guess. Go back to sleep.”


End file.
